


Gifts for a girlfriend

by yeahwrite



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Human Phrases, Knitting, Learning Human Phrases, Post-Book Two, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: Detective Josie Lin decides that she wants to get the woman she's dating a gift. Although that doesn't mean she entirely knows what she's doing, while she tries to get one.
Relationships: Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Kudos: 15





	Gifts for a girlfriend

It wasn’t a planned course of action, that lead Josie into the store she was in now. Nah. It was entirely, completely an impulse brought on by a suddenly returning memory. But hey, it was a good one! And she had time.

Which was good, real good, because she had no idea what she was doing.

It wasn’t a large store. This is Wayhaven still. But there was a lot of wool and a lot of knitting needles.

And you know, if Josie were to be asked about knitting needles, she would have said – they’re needles right? Needle-y. Two needles. To needle. That’s all there is to them, right?

But apparently that is not all there is to them. Because there were a of a lot of different kinds here

…Which one are you supposed to use to make a scarf?

She picked a pair up and peered at them, turning them around. These ones had…a hoop on them?

_Potential double use there, if I ever wanted to teach something really, really small to jump rope._

After a small smile at her own joke, Josie was entirely tempted to just pick these and make the best of it. Most situations she would have and laughed as it proceeded to not go well.

But…Josie shifted in place, giving a small shake of her head. She wasn’t here for her.

Which is why she reached into one of her cardigan pockets, pulling out her phone.

A wide smile forming, as she saw that she had a message there. From who she was here for.

“hey babe are you coming over today??”

A reassurance of yes, yes she was definitely planning on coming over to the Warehouse today.

And then a questioning message was sent to Nat.

She could sort out the wool for now at least. That would be alright. Something warm and bright looking! Or…

“What colour would a unicorn be?”

The message was sent as Josie was already grabbing at various bundles of the stuff. The brightest pinks and purples that could be obtained.

A buzz.

An image of a unicorn had been almost immediately sent, with a rainbow coloured mane.

“rainbow obviously!”

A few more colours swept into the far too full arms now, of a woman who in hindsight realised maybe she should have brought a basket or something like that.

“You need a hand over there?” She could hear being called over at her, by the clerk. A very, very bored looking teenager, who obviously wanted to be just about anywhere but here.

“Knit quite.” She smiled broadly at the clerk, as she quickly tried to adjust her grip.

Met by a blank expression in return at her reply.

“No, I’m good thank you.” Was clarified kindly, as her grip finally became secure.

“I won’t let some wool take me out. Imagine the obituary. It would be far too embarrassing.”

Silence from the clerk.

“Sure.”

Another buzz as the clerk turned away. Followed by an almost frantic series of subsequent buzzes on the phone. One, was from Farah.

The rest, were not.

“I’ve not”

“Sorry, that sent top soon.”

“I meant to say top.”

“Top.”

“I’m trying to say top.”

“I’m sorry Josie, I don’t know why it’s doing this?”

A long pause and then just before a message could be sent in reply, about the technological innovation of autocorrect-

“What sort of needles are there in the store? I’ve not taken up knitting myself before, but I can see if I have anything about it in the library. What are you trying to make?”

* * *

It was while on the way to meet with Nat in the library, there was a sound of a familiar groan – and before Josie even got the chance to turn around, a force crashed into her, arms wrapping around tightly and a head on her shoulder.

A warm welcome. Wool and also hair tickling her face. There was a nice smell to it, some sort of shampoo Josie didn’t recognise.

But she did recognise who had just returned to the warehouse.

“Hi Farah!” A kiss to the cheek just about mushed up against hers, despite the other woman’s smaller height.

“ _Finally!”_ A kiss back, to which Josie was unable to keep her happiness from shining brightfully on her face, as she tilted her head closer to Farah’s _._

 _“_ You wouldn’t _believe_ what Ava’s been having me do!” Farah exclaimed.

“Patrol.” Came Ava’s as ever succinct response, as she strode into view herself.

“Hello detective.”

“Hi Ava.” Josie was unable to wave so she smiled at the very serious faced woman instead.

The smile was not returned. Ava paused for a moment, in her stride, looking at the two of them. It was that look again. The serious one, the one that meant words on disapproval did not have to be said, at the display she was currently seeing.

But she did give a firm nod at the greeting.

“Yeah, well, we’re both too busy to be doing anything else now, right babe? Things to do. Other work!” Hand’s unwinding from around a waist, to instead take hold of a hand – giving it a squeeze, before starting to tug at the detective to follow.

“I suppose we have to do them.” Was the teasing response, as no resistance was put up at all to doing so. Only brushing some of her fringe out of her face as she did.

“It’s just the way it is!” A cheerful reply.

“What else could we even do?” Although Josie had to admit, she was curious about what she was actually being lead to do.

The place turned out to be the social room. Currently there was no other members of Unit Bravo in there – which made since. She had just seen Ava in a corridor heading the other way and knew Nat to have gone to the library.

Although…she wasn’t actually sure where Morgan was right now? Not on patrol. That had just been Ava and Farah.

Farah pivoted around quite quickly to face Josie, causing her scarf to swing around with her, before she pulled them both down into some chairs.

Shuffling closer to each other, without even really noticing they were doing so, until knees were touching, as a hand remained held.

“For _technically_ work, I thought we could do a game together. If you’d…y’know, if you’d like.”

“I will warn you Farah, if this is paper airplanes, I will win.”

“In your dreams! I’ve been practicing.”

“Have you? I guess that means I might actually get some competition then.”

“If by competition, you mean someone who is totally gonna win, then yeah!” Farah raised her fists as she grinned.

“Lies.”

“Nope, but that’s actually not what the game is. This time.” Farah then admitted.

The ‘technically work related’ game was then described. Apparently, Farah had put something new in the room, that she was wanting to see if the detective would be able to spot.

Seemed a fun enough thing to try. Like Waldo. Or- well, Josie thinks she saw the work reference.

“Sure. I’m a _detective_. _Detecting_ is what I do.”

“Don’t cheat!” A waggle of the eyebrows.

“If it helps,” A hand placed earnestly on her chest.

“Not only do I not know _how_ I could cheat at this, but if I did, I wouldn’t anyway.”

“Aww, _babe!”_

It was the truth, from a woman who could take honesty being the policy, too far – and not realise she had gone too far.

A declaration that the game started: and Josie did look around the room then, trying to see what it was that she was supposed to be seeing, as Farah eagerly sat waiting. Watching her just as intently, in a way that it was hard not to be distracted by.

In a good way. Definitely a good way to be sabotaged, Josie thought.

And then she caught it. Or rather, she thought she got it. Sitting over there, perched in place, was a purple plastic elephant in the room.

Eyebrows raised, a smile growing after she took a moment to get it.

A turn back to Farah, who looked just about to burst. Shuffling in her place, eyes widening even further and looking like she was trying incredibly hard not to just blurt something out, through her grin.

“Do you _detect_ it, _detective_?” She started to scoot closer forwards, as words were echoed back. Closer, closer, until their noses almost touched.

Eyes drifted down to lips, an intensity starting to grow further and cause butterflies to stir in her stomach, air threatening to stifle, as the detective’s own mouth opened to respond-

And during that moment before the end of their silence, that’s when Nat walked into the room, arms carefully holding several books. Smiling warmly.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any patterns Josie, but I was able to find some books that-”

“Aw, Nat, come on! She was going to say it!”

* * *

The light of the computer was the only thing illuminating the room, as needles clacked and a detective squinted at a book laid open.

One of the few that Nat had loaned her, a few days ago.

A plastic purple elephant was also propped nearby on the desk, awaiting notice. Currently not receiving any.

“ _So_ , here I was, coming to rescue you from working late and what do we have here?” Tina’s voice filled the air.

“This is working late on _something_.” The detective corrected with a tired wink, before head-gesturing at a folder further away. Continuing to try salvage her project.

“And I did finish the case. It was a misunderstanding.”

Thus began a conversation about a case, which involved a teapot that had caused more trouble than a person usually would think they could. She would need to tell Unit Bravo that story too, when she saw them next.

Tina had wondered closer over, as they were both talking. Now, looking at what was being worked on again.

“Are you going to tell me what you are doing, or am I going to have to start making bets?” She asked, once the story was done.

“What would you bet?” Was asked with a joking smile.

“Either a nest for a spider, or gift for a very special, very attractive lady?”

The detective’s smile turned from her amused smirk – to something very, very soft.

“It’s for Farah.”

Were the words said, as different words rung in her head again. Eyes going more distant, for a moment.

_“Yeah. Every gift I get is something useful. Necessary. I’ve never just had a gift for the sake of it.”_

Now, while she was trying to move past them now, she really was even if it was so hard, Josie had her problems with Rebecca. To put it at an understatement. As a mother, she had consistently not only lied to her, but never been there. Even as her juvenile record had racked up and it got to the point of a jail threat…scarcely a Rebecca in sight.

But even then, Josie had gotten presents. Birthdays, Christmas. They were there. Even if the woman herself couldn’t be there on the day, for whatever reason.

And Farah…didn’t even get that.

“I thought I should get her something.”

She wanted her to be able to get that. To be able to give her that. She deserved that. She deserved far more than that.

“You know, in case she wants a mangled spiderweb as a present. Amazingly… _eventually_.” The soft smile morphed once again back into an amused smirk, as she shook said mangled spiderweb, just as the sentiment in her prior tone was also now replaced with a thick and ever reliable bout of sarcasm.

“Aw. How romantic!” Came Tina’s drawn out response, prompting an elbow from Josie.

Tina waved her hand dismissively at that.

“Come on, I’m just saying I’m happy for you and your mangled spider-web! Getting yourself a hot vampire lady. Living the dream.” She sighed contentedly.

A head tilting to the side, “I wouldn’t say I _got_ her.”

“I would!” Tina happily shrugged.

“ _Fine._ But - and I say this, as a friend. Wondering where you would get on this without me.” Her friend continued on, before Josie could say anything else about the last comment.

“If you’re wanting to _get_ her something sweet _now_ , instead of eventually, why don’t you just order something first?” The computer was gestured at, with the proud look of someone taking joy in getting to point out an obvious solution.

“And then, you can also definitely be proud, when you do get that done to give her later. ”

* * *

Once again, to the regret of her bank, it was an impulse decision that struck Detective Josie Lin, as soon as she saw the option on an online store.

Eyes lighting up at it, posture straightening.

It was perfect. Too perfect to pass up or waste any time mulling over.

Clicked to buy.

* * *

“Oh man.” Farah looked at it as if she were enraptured. Touched it as if ascertaining – yup. It was real. She could feel it, it was there. Unfurling it, so that the unicorn onesie could now be seen in sure.

“Really?!” She looked up, eyes wide.

“This is for _me?!_ ”

“It’s for you! I don’t think it would fit Ava.”

“You’re the best person ever!” The words were just about lost in the single, buzzing breath they were exhaled in, as Farah rocked on her feet, grabbing the onesie close to her chest as she did.

A blush bloomed with a searing heat, across the detective cheek’s.

“I don’t think that’s me.” She replied eyes trained absolutely on Farah Hauville.

“I do - oh.” A blush, as the meaning of the detective’s words caught up with her.

“Well, I do.” Was said in a tone still conveying a joke, but also having an undeniable thread of seriousness to them.

And then there was a flurry of action.

“Check me out!” Just like that, the onesie was already on the vampire. In its bright pink, fuzzy, purple-haired and horned hood-up unicorn glory.

“Stunning!”

“Amazing!”

Farah pulled a dramatic pose, hands on her hips and chin lifted high.

But then something seemed to waver. Flickering across her expression, as her posture faltered.

“Is…something wrong?” Josie tentatively asked, a frown starting to form and her own posture shifting.

“No! I…no. It’s just…I love it! I love it loads, it’s totally amazing and…” A shift in position, rocking a bit on her slipper-feet. Hands clasping behind her back.

“I haven’t gotten you anything.” Farah very aware here, that there was the necklace and now a onesie, that had been given to her. Mentally comparing some scales.

_Oh._

“Sure you have!” Josie quickly corrected as she swatted at the air, as if batting the sentiment away.

“It took an expedition, across the vast web - you wouldn’t believe the places I had to go to source this - but we can now say we’ve seen a unicorn!”

The delighted sound that escaped Farah once again there, could have been a narcotic. Bouncing upright once again, her eyes shining bright, grin so wide that it caused those eyes to crinkle.

“Yeah! We totally have!” She threw her now pink and fuzzy arms upwards, another peel of lovely, contagious laughter escaping her lips.

“So…we’re…”

“Very even. Although...” Josie winked, as she leaned back, taking in the view and Farah’s sheer wonderful, contagious delight – causing her heart to feel like it fluttered - as she folded her arms.

“Because of my prolonged quest away, searching for a unicorn…you _are_ late on your kiss tax.” A disappointed shake of the head, sharply contrasted by a wink and a long smile starting to grow.

“Well. Then I better pucker up. Since I missed you loads.” Farah stepped closer, still buzzing, as she leaned forwards with a wink and a charming smile – or at least tried to, before the hood of the onesie itself proceeded to intercept the vampire’s attempt to be smooth.

Flopping over and covering those warm, amber eyes entirely. Her nose just barely being able to be seen crinkle in response.

Josie couldn’t help it, what happened next. The laugh was inevitable.

Farah’s reaction was a bit more bashful, as she emerged from the hood.

“Do I still get to kiss you? ‘Cause I really want to.”

Josie closed the space that was left between them both.

Lips met then, parting softly. Sinking into each other, as if it were the most natural thing for their bodies to do. Awareness of the world around them simmering away, until they could think of nothing but each other at all.

It was then, that Morgan walked into the room.

Mouth open, about to say something…only for it to never come.

A pause. A loud groan, followed by a grumbled complaint.

And then she walked right back out.

“Do you think she’s jealous of _this?_ ” Farah teased as she broadly and proudly gestured at the unicorn onesie adorning her, looking at where Morgan had just left. Definitely intending for her to hear exactly what she was saying.

Other arms still wrapped around waists, the women swaying together.

A smirk, a wink and an eyebrow arching, as cheeks became warmer.

“Definitely. Do you think I should offer to get one for her too?”

“Oh, _please_ do! And you _have_ to let me be there when you do it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> A couple of facts here, like Nat not knowing how to knit and the kiss tax came from the writer's tumblr - and the gift of a unicorn onesie to Farah, was inspired by art of her wearing one by the tumblr user kura-marty!
> 
> (The winking of Josie, is just a very minor character trait that I decided she has in-universe, winking too often)


End file.
